memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Loud As A Whisper (episode)
The future of two warring cultures depends on a deaf negotiator, Riva, who loses his ability to communicate. Summary The war-torn planet Solais V, desperate for peace, calls for the famous mediator Riva to hear their dispute. This man, being deaf, depends on his telepathic powers, and those of his three aides, to communicate with others. The ''Enterprise'' is dispatched to bring Riva to the planet, where Counselor Troi, through her empathic senses, becomes close to him. Riva had apparantly worked on several peace treaties betwen the Klingon Empire. All of these treaties apparently failed and remorse is felt on the behalf of Worf. Worf, along with Picard and Deanna, is transported down to the planet Ramasas to pick up Riva. Deanna becomes a vital member in the away team because of her telepathic abilities. From their first contact, Riva is impressed and attracted by her telepathic capabilities and, foremost, by her beauty. Riva's aides each represent a fundamental emotional component of his psyche, and their mode of communication has evolved over many generations. During the peace talks, an itchy trigger-finger and taut nerves lead to the accidental phaser death of Riva's whole Chorus. Distraught, he is ready to quit the conference, but is convinced otherwise by Troi, Data and Picard. The mediator and warring factions must all learn to communicate with one another from scratch, creating common ground that helps lead to a peace accord. Riva and Deanna through the show continually meet to show their affection. Riva in his persistant behavior has let his emotions takeover the mission that he was set out to do. Over dinner they carry on conversations through hand motions. During dinner, Picard discovers that the cease fire on Solaris has been broken and that the two factions have continued their battle. There dinner is interrupted when the two factions request his prescence. Upon Picard's request, Riva approaches the bridge to conduct the peace agreement between the two factions. Beyond all skepticism, Riva successfully stops the battle between the two factions and decides to locate a meeting spot on Solaris to conduct a peace meeting. Upon there first confrontation, a misunderstanding occurs and Riva's consol are killed in a mistake. The crew is must figure out how to conduct trade agreements withour Riva's aid. Data, through the computer's log, picked up sign languages that help him to construct an index which he later uses to decipher Rivas sign language. Riva assumes responsibility for the deaths of his translators and is not willing to continue with the peace treaty. Riva explains that he cannot use Data because Data cannot deliever emotions found in his translator's voices. During the entire resolution, the audience is side tracked with Geordis situation. Chief Medical Officer Pulaski apparantly is capable of repairing Geordis eyes through two types of surgery. First, complete replacement of his eyes which give him vision up to the same distance as his visor or exstensive repairs done to the optical nerves. Georid, overwhlemed, decides to take time to think about his decision. Riva, after dicussion with Deanna, has agreed to return to the planet to resolve the problem. They establish that the best way to resolve the confrontation is two have Riva teach sign language to both factions. The idea, "Turn a disadvantage into an advantage," forced Riva to come up with a solution. The Enterprise leaves Riva on the planet to resolve the issue and Enterprise carries on. Background Information *Howie Seago (Riva) is in fact deaf, and petitioned the producers to create a show about deaf people. *Marnie Mosiman, a guest star in this episode, is married to John de Lancie, famous for his recurring role as the interdimensional troublemaker, Q. Links and References Guest Stars *Diana Muldaur as Katherine Pulaski *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Chorus **Thomas Oglesby as Scholar/Artist **Marnie Mosiman as Harmony/Wisdom **Leo Damian as Warrior/Libido *Howie Seago as Riva *Richard Lavin as Blond Solari Leader *Chip Heller as Brunette Solari Leader *John Garrett as Lieutenant References ear; Fendaus system; Fendaus V; House of Hanover; laser; Leyron; Lima Sierra system; Malkus IX; ocular implant; Ramatis III; Ramatis system; sign language; Solais V Category:TNG episodes de:Der stumme Vermittler es:Loud as a Whisper nl:Loud as a Whisper